


No strings attached

by Nabila



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Escort Service, F/M, Jon is a male escort, Prostitution, Smut Eventually, escort agency, idek if there's a plot or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabila/pseuds/Nabila
Summary: “I’m a single, self-sufficient woman. I can pay a man for some self-indulgence.”aka Sansa decides to rent a male escort for her own pleasure.





	No strings attached

Sansa Stark was no virgin, she did know all about sex and the pleasure of it. Yet it had been a long time since she last had passionate, mind-blowing sex with someone and that was killing her inner parts.

She was happily single with a blossoming career, a supportive family and a tiny group of long time friends who never disappointed to point out her sex life was beyond tragic. She wasn’t interested in having a serious relationship, commitment was not part of her plan, at least not in the near future considering she was ready to travel as freelance journalist. If she started something important with a man, that'd be a huge obstacle for her dreams. 

Besides, she had plenty of opportunities to realize men were the worst, maybe she was the unlucky one, but since she was in high school she had only met violent, possessive and whiny boys who would lash out on her most of the times about the most trivial of issues. A decent man, who she was sure existed in this world, was out of her hands and it was perfectly fine.

She was great, her life was great and romance far from her thoughts.

The only problem was…well, sex.

Masturbating was relieving and satisfying but not as much as she wanted to, not as fiery and passionate as she liked to imagine. She needed the physical contact with someone, the warming feeling of a body pressed onto hers, the encouraging hands on her hips, the sound of moans in her ears, the sweating bodies slapping one against the other. Damn, the only thought of pure, unadulterated sex made her wet and completely drenched her panties.

Then, an idea than came to her. It was crazy and absolutely shocking coming from her or at least that’s what Loras, her best friend, would say if he knew what was in her mind. Everyone should know that to her friends she was sweet Sansa, so pure and delicate, so naive and virtuous; no, she was no prude, but she wasn’t known for being a wild savage in her life when it came to experiences of any sorts. She was composed and elegant, a refined girl with a polished language and perfect manners, she was nice to anyone even with the rudest of people, she never cursed, never said a dirty word, and she would always flush at the mention of her sex life which she considered something very personal.

Not very personal and unique was to check a website of male prostitutes who lived in her area, but apparently many were available for any kind of travel to “satisfy all your needs”. She was anxious at first to the point of keeping opening and closing the tabs on her MacPro as she nervously tapped her fingers on her wooden desk asking herself what the hell she was thinking to do something so..reckless. Eventually, she wound up accepting that she needed it, badly. And that was the only way for her to get laid with no strings attached, although the idea of having a friend with benefits (who though?) was compelling and certainly it wouldn’t implicate waste of money, she wasn’t very sure feelings wouldn’t become a problem with time and she just couldn’t risk that.

It was just sex with some hot guy who would do everything she asked him to do.

“Let’s do it!” she said to herself as she scrolled over the generous amount of men available for one night of passion.

It was hard to find the right one though. They were all sO photoshopped, so plastic and the excessive size of muscles of the majority of them were reducing her libido to the North Pole freaking temperature.

She wanted someone nice, someone real that seemed genuine - as much as someone who was getting paid to have sex with you can be genuine - and with a fit body. Nothing too extreme and too fake like all those guys that would hit on her at the gym.

And that was him who caught her attention:

**_Jon Snow, 27, british white male._ **

Curly black hair, deep, dark eyes, an eight pack perfectly sculpted and an ass that wouldn't fucking quit. Damn, that fucking ass.

“I wanna touch it,” she dreamily stated as her eyes were fixed on that butt, and her mouth was literally salivating.

He was… _WOW_.

He was everything she could demand for, he didn’t seem too tall, nothing really important to her, though. He was handsome, and there was no reason to deny it. A scruffy beard with a man bun….mmm a man bun that was the end of the world, or in her case the end of her ovaries. Every single detail about him ignited the most animalistic desire in Sansa to fuck him. Properly.

He had a body that spoke sex to her and the current thought in her head was that she had to have the best orgasm of her entire life with him. She decided that cock had to fuck her into oblivion. No question.

And yes, she would pay for that.

“Who cares??” she said to herself, “I’m a single, self-sufficient woman. I can pay a man for some self-indulgence.”

She rapidly scrolled through his photos and she noticed he didn’t smile that much, there was some sort of melancholy in him, a thoughtful stare and a bit of shyness; a set of factors that made him so attractive, so appealing. To put it simply, not just his body but also what seemed to be his brooding nature, turned her on and arguably turned on most women.

Most women.

The fact that she was going to have sex with someone who slept with several women was the one thing that made her dubious about her choice. But that was the consequence for refusing to engage in a serious relationship with any man, and she had to deal with it.

Dealing with it for her was paying for sex. Was there something wrong with that?

“Single and self-sufficient woman, Sansa. Do not forget it. I can do whatever I want.” It was her reminder, she had to repeat it out loud for herself to fully believe it and to not falter to her own doubts about something so natural like sex.

And before she could mull over her choice for another couple of hours and chicken out eventually, she immediately contacted the escort agency and established the place, the time and the price for the kind of service Jon Snow would provide to her. Her voice trembled throughout the whole phone call and when she finally hung up, she heaved and threw herself onto her bed, screaming against the pillow.

She did it.

She really did it.

Now she had to wait for Thursday night to ACTUALLY do it.

 

* * *

 

 

The phone rang incessantly, he knew he had to be done with this client thirty minutes ago and Olenna, the owner of the agency he worked for, was very well aware he was supposed to be out of that hotel already. Yet, this client was unstoppable and money apparently wasn't a problem for her to pay him for the extra time together. The real issue was to actually warn the agency she wanted said extra time with Jon Snow, a request she barely ever made to Olenna herself, in spite the multiple demands from the agency.

Finally, it was over. Daenerys Targaryen had her share of Jon Snow along with multiple orgasms and she was finally full. 

"I'll make sure to let your boss know you are worth every penny." She laughed while still in bed completely covered in sweat. 

Jon slightly smiled and got up to get his clothes on and check the thousands of messages Olenna must have left, "Thank you Daenerys."

"Dany. Please, call me Dany."

"Alright....Dany.Listen, I'm late for my next appointment and..." 

"Don't worry, I know I got a little bit of extra time. I'll make sure Thursday night you'll be all mine for as long as I want," she winked.

Jon shuddered. A whole night with her was the last thing on earth he wanted.

But It was his job to fuck women, to do to them what they demanded of him; it was his job and he did it without blinking. Also, he could not say this Daenerys wasn't a beautiful, attractive woman that any man would plunge their dick into. Her ego, though....her huge ego ensured to cover all of that beauty enough to make her look like an unattractive, obnoxious woman he could barely stand. She was just too much for him and he wished she would request another male escort sometime, but no. She would always ask for him.

As soon as he was out of the hotel room, Olenna called him again.

"Sorry Olenna," he immediately apologized, "she was just insatiable..." he whispered.

"That blonde maniac never has it enough," she chuckled, "she pays good money, though."

"She does and she wants to rent me all Thursday night this time," he huffed as he stepped into the elevator.

"She has to change plans because I got you a new client for Thursday night, Daenerys will need to settle for another man." She said with her 'It's all about business'  voice. 

"A new woman?" he asked.

"A young woman. She sounded very timid, I guess she's a newbie in this department and apparently she found you on our website and she precisely requested you."

"Good, as long as I'm not gonna have to see this Daenerys again this week."

"If you do a good job, which I'm sure you will, we're going to have high chances of a new client in our list and that would mean less Daenerys every week," she pointed out.

Jon let out a sigh of relief, "I hope this girl won't be another Daenerys or I swear, I quit."


End file.
